Megazine and Affair
by levfus kit
Summary: naruto suka basket, beladiri, sketboard, bahkan panjat dinding tapi ia juga seorang gadis normal. Dan seorang gadis yang normal sungguh-amat-sangat tak suka untuk di duakan./Apakah kadar ketampanannya berkurang sedikit, hingga naruto tak dapat mengenalinya? kenapa naruto seolah tak melihatnya./"MAMPUS, KELAR HIDUP KITA." Teriak kiba.


Senin pagi ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagi naruto. Pasalnya hari ini ia mendapatkan kabar yang sangat tidak menyenangkan tentang kekasih sejati pagi ini. hell! Ia sadar diri jika ia tomboy, naruto suka basket, beladiri, sketboard, bahkan panjat dinding tapi ia juga seorang gadis normal. Dan seorang gadis yang normal sungguh-amat-sangat tak suka untuk di duakan.

Kalau ia memang sudah tak menyukai dirinya kenapa ia tak meminta putus saja, meskipun itu menyakiti hatinya, naruto dapat menerima dengan lapang dada. Tapi ini apa? dia mendapatkan kabar yang lebih buruk dari pada putus. Kekasihnya, pemuda paling dingin namun ia kira dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya selingkuh. Fuck! Dengan musuhnya pula.

'Kau menyakiti perasaanku, sebagai pacar dan juga harga diriku.' Batin naruto tak terima.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **MEGAZINE and AFFAIR claimed by Levfus Kit**

 **WARNING!**

 **fic ini mengandung unsur OOC, Gender Bender, fem!naru, Typo, No Eyd, Etc.**

Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan warning diatas harap tekan tombol back di layar dengan segera, author tidak akan menanggung jika ada reader yang kejang-kejang alergi nantinya.

Jika masih ngotot kit Cuma bisa bilang.

 **Do your own risk!**

Sasuke bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu kelas naruto dengan tenang, mengabaikan tatapan memuja para gadis yang ada disekitarnya. Toh ia tak akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika menyapa gadis-gadis ababil itu, yang ada mereka akan semakin berlaku brutal kepadanya. Haisss, jadi seorang idola memang menyebalkan.

"dobe." Panggil sasuke kepada naruto yang berjalan didepannya. Namun hanya suara angin lewat yang menyapa, sedangkan sosok naruto hanya berlalu dengan tampang acuh.

What the fuck? Naruto pacarnya selama satu setengah tahun ini menjadi pacarnya baru kali ini tak menyapa panggilannya. Sungguh tak biasa gadis tomboy itu mengabaikannya, biasanya gadis itu akan memberikan kecupan di pipi atau minimal senyuman ceria.

Apa yang salah dengannya pagi ini? Apakah kadar ketampanannya berkurang sedikit, hingga naruto tak dapat mengenalinya? kenapa naruto seolah tak melihatnya. Perlukah ia ke salon banci oro-oro yang kata teman-temannya yang tidak pede dengan wajahnya bisa memberi saran bagaimana meningkatkan kadar tampan.

'ada apa dengan gadis itu?' batin sasuke merasa aneh dengan tingkah naruto saat ini.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkah kedalam kelas naruto, mencari sosok pirang unyu bin imut yang sangat disayanginya. Ia dapat melihat naruto yang memandangi sebuah majalah sekolah yang terbit bulan ini dengan tatapan serius, lalu membuangnya dengan perasaan jengkel. Wajah itu terlihat menawan dimata sasuke saat ini.

Apapun yang dilakukan chibi kitsune itu ia anggap sebagai hal yang sangat mengesankan dimatanya. Pernah suatu ketika sibocah yang kata siswa satu sekolah gak jelas gender bin kelaminnya itu membumi hanguskan gedung olahraga karena mendengar suara grasak-grusuk aneh yang dikira alien mau menginfasi bumi saat ia sedang latihan basket sendiri. Wajahnya itu loh, bikin cicak pada kejang-kejang didinding. Padahal itu hanya suara kucing yang mengais-ais harga di-ups makanan.

Sejak saat itu uzumaki naruto dilarang lepas dari sang master, dalam kurung uchiha sasuke untuk menghindari korban berjatuhan. Sudah cukup anggota osis dan warga sekolah melakukan evakuasi masal cicak-cicak kemarin, mereka mah ogah ngurusin korban yang berjatuhan lagi. But dengan sintingnya si uchiha gelo satu ini malah doyan nempel di bocah rubah itu, itung-itung kencan tiap hari. Dasar pasangan bikin spechless masyarakat, kagak ada yg normal.

Cup

Sasuke mengecup pipi kiri naruto singkat, berusaha mengalihkan fokus naruto dari majalah itu sekaligus meminta morning kiss darinya. Naruto hanya melirik sasuke tak berminat. Memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke, seolah sasuke hanya butiran debu.

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan sikap acuh naruto saat ini, naruto tak pernah mengabaikannya. Kecuali jika ia terlalu lama berkencan dengan berkas osis, sehingga melupakan janji bersama diwarung ramen langganan kekasihnya. Hei! Tapi kemarin ia tak melupakan janji dengan kekasihnya, dia datang meskipun telat sepuluh menit.

'a-aku benar-benar diabaikan?' batin sasuke tak percaya.

"naru ada apa denganmu?" tanya sasuke lembut.

"hn." Jawab naruto singkat.

"apa kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya sasuke khawatir jika analisnya tadi benar adanya.

"ck, jangan sok perhatian. Urusi saja pacar barumu." Jawab naruto ketus berlalu keluar kelas mejauhi sasuke.

Sasuke melongo mendengar jawaban naruto saat ini. pacar baru? Siapa coba? Pfft masa berkas osis dijadikan pacar. Sasuke mengira naruto cemburu dengan berkas osis sehingga ia kemari telat sedikit.

Melihat naruto yang mulai menghilang dari dalam kelas 3 Sc-B SMA konoha menggelengkan kepalanya, naruto ngambek adalah suatu neraka baginya. Bisa-bisa ia jadi sandsack tinju gadis pirang itu, meskipun ia akan menerima dengan senang hati jika itu terjadi.

"lebih baik aku menyusulnya saja." Gumam sasuke, maklum dengan sikap ababil uzumaki naruto. Tanpa melihat artikel dirinya yang lagi-lagi dimuat didalam majalah sekolah bulan ini.

 **THE MOST WANTED GUY OF THE YEARS**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE/ 3 SC-A (SCIENCE-A) SMA KONOHA**

 **_Levfus kit_**

Naruto berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolah saat ini, mengabaikan bell masuk yang baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Untuk apa masuk ke dalam kelas jika fokusnya saja tak ada, membuang tenaga saja. Toh jika ia ketinggalan pelajaran dia bisa minta sasuke mengajarinya.

Shit! Mengingat sasuke membuat perasaan jengkel itu keluar lagi. Pria dingin itu sudah melukai hatinya dengan sikapnya selama ini. well! Dulu ia menganggap sikap diam sasuke wajar, sebelum ia melihat artikel di majalah sekolah pagi ini.

Naruto menghela nafas frustasi, sasuke selalu bersikap seperti kekasih biasa. Atau ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa kekasih lakukan. Naruto mulai ragu dengan perasaan sasuke kepadanya selama ini.

"apakah aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini suke?" ucap naruto lirih, memandang sendu hamparan bunga didepannya.

"tidak." Jawab suara disamping naruto tegas.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Wajah itu telihat tenang memandang dirinya, seolah tak ada masalah sama sekali. well! Memang tak ada masalah, karena baginya aku tak perlu dikhawatirkannya karena naruto tidak lah penting mengingat sasuke dari awal tak mencintainya.

"untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya naruto sinis, ia masih merasa sebal dengan artikel itu.

"hn."

"dasar manusia menyebalkan."

Naruto beranjak pergi dari taman belakang sekolah, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya bahwa sasuke akan tetap bersama dengannya. Setidaknya sampai ia siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk didalam hubungan mereka.

GREP

"mau apalagi?"

" "

Naruto memandang miris akan sosok sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Betapa ia terlalu percaya diri jika ia menganggap sasuke menyukainya, mengingat artikel majalah sekolah bulan ini yang mengulas tentang kekasih tampannya yang menjadi idola sekolah dengan berbagai spekulasi pacar yang cocok dengan kepribadian angkuhnya.

Dari semua spekulasi yang tertulis tak ada satupun yang cocok dengan kepribadiannnya, yang ada seluruh kriteria yang terdapat didalamnya lebih menjurus ke sosok musuh bebuyutannya selama ini. dia jadi curiga dengan keaslian artikel tersebut. Ditambah dengan sebuah gambar pantat ayam itu sedang berjalan dengan sangat amat mesra dengan gadis berambut permen kapas dengan akrabnya.

"kenapa aku tak boleh mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kenapa aku harus mempertahankan hubungan kita sedangkan aku sendiri tak yakin dengan hubungan ini." ucap naruto kalap.

"karena aku yakin hubungan ini akan dapat berjalan dengan keinginanku."

"dasar egois."

"yah, aku terlalu egois untuk melepasmu."

Naruto terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke. Seolah kata-kata itu menohok hati terdalamnya, seorang uchiha terutama sasuke dan segala keegoisannya. Mereka tak akan pernah melepas apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya, sehancur apapun itu.

"apakah kamu ingin melihatku hancur baru bisa melepaskanku." Gumam naruto.

"jika itu perlu akan aku lakukan hal itu agar dapat membuatmu tetap bersamaku." Jawab sasuke tegas.

"kenapa?" tanya naruyo syok.

"agar aku bisa tetap bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai-"

" "

"memelukmu-"

"hiks"

"dan terus menjagamu."

Naruto yang sedang dilanda api cemburu pun hanya menganggap perkataan sasuke sebagai rayuan yang biasa bocah es itu berikan agar ia tidak meminta putus darinya.

"cukup" gumam naruto lirih. ia lelah, dengan sikap diam sasuke, dengan perkataan pedas sakura, tatapan sinis siswa-siswi yang ada disekitarnya. Serta dengan hatinya yang selalu menganggap apa yang sasuke lakukan untuknya adalah bukti jika sasuke punya perasaan padanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerah.

"kalau memang itu kemauanmu, maka hancurkanlah aku. Lalu kau campakan aku." Kata naruto sinis, melepas pelukan sasuke dan berlari menjauh dari sasuke sesudah memberikan salam manis berupa pukulan di perut seksinya.

Meninggalkan sasuke yang merana meratapi nasib naasnya, apa dia salah menjawab lagi? Berurusan dengan naruto memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

 **Levfus kit**

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat kejadian, dia kecewa dengan sikap sasuke.

"dasar pantat ayam, playboy, tidak berperasaan dan muka tembok."

Naruto berlari tak tentu tujuan hingga ia terdampar di ruang kesehatan sekolah yang berada di pojok sayap kanan gedung SMA Konoha, tempat itu jauh dari keramaian siswa karena sayap kanan merupakan gedung ekstrakurikuler, olahraga yang masih direnovasi serta gudang kosong dibelakangnya.

"selamat pagi." Sapa panjaga ruang kesehatan, dia seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek yang memiliki wajah mungil dan manis.

"sizune-nee" naruto masuk dengan wajah kusut bekas menangis sepanjang lorong sekolah, beruntung saat ini sudah jam pelajaran sehingga hanya beberapa siswa yang melihatnya. Suatu keberuntungan pada waktu yang tepat.

"ada apa lagi denganmu kali ini bocah?" tanya sizune penasaran dengan muka kusut naruto saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah menggumamkan kata 'bukan urusanmu', menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut ranjang. Hingga hanya surai pirangnya saja yang terlihat saat ini.

Sizune berdecak kesal dengan tingkah menyebalkan pada bocah nakal satu itu, kapan anak itu akan berlaku manis layaknya gadis remaja pada umumnya. Disaat gadis remaja lain pergi hang out bersama teman sebaya sambil membicarakan cowok keren yang mereka lihat. Naruto malah pergi bermain skateboard sampai badan memar dan lecet sana-sini, bermain basket dengan pakaian yang lusuh karena keringat, ataupun berlatih beladiri yang katanya sebagai modal melawan om-om mesum yang suka colak-colek bokong seksinya.

Sizune angkat tangan jika sang wali dari murid bandel itu datang ke sekolah, bertanya apa yang terjadi pada putri mereka yang manis itu. Dia hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah orang tua naruto. Like son like father, dunia kebalik jika berurusan dengan bungsu namikaze-uzumaki satu ini. bokap nangis bombai anaknya malah dengan gentlenya nenangin sang ayah yang bikin ulah di sekolah.

Hell no. Dari sisi manapun naruto itu gak manis sama sekali, yang ada iblis. Sikap manisnya saja apabila ia bertemu dengan sang kekasih hati, sibocah berkepala ayam namun memiliki karisma sekeren singa. Sangarnya minta ampun kalau lagi kalap, bikin negara inflasipun akan ia lakukan jika kemauannya di halangi.

Iya, sipantat ayam uchiha sasuke. Bocah aneh bin ajaib yang berkepribadian bagaikan gunung es itu entah dengan kekuatan apa bisa menaklukkan bocah brandal namun imut itu hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bocah ayam itu, sizune teringat akan peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu tentang skandal uchiha-teme sasuke dengan guru biologi bences di SMA Konoha. Saat itu naruto ngamuk dan menghajar orochimaru yang terduga menjadi tersangka utama dalam artikel majalah sekolah bulanan saat itu dengan brutalnya, karena mengira sasuke selingkuh dengan guru alay itu.

Setelahnya naruto nangis-nangis bombay dihadapannya selama 4 jam nonstop diruang uks, mengusir semua anak yang akan masuk kesana dengan tatapan garang khas anak macan. Wajah unyu dengan rona merah sehabis menangis yang bersiap melemparkan pisau bedah yang ia curi dari laci meja sizune saat itu, manis tapi garang.

Huft~ sizune sudah angkat tangan dengan pasangan ajaib ini. sejak mereka jadian uks tak pernah sepi, makhluk-makhluk astral berkeliaran dengan bebas mencari darah suci. Aih ngomong-ngomong darah, ia yakin tensi darahnya akan naik dengan kecepatan eyeshield21 jika anak macan setengah siluman rubah ini berada di teritori-UKS-nya.

Dunia sangat menyenangkan dengan adanya bocah-bocah seperti uchiha dan namikaze-uzumaki, cibir sizune.

 **Levfus kit**

Tinggalkan uzumaki bungsu yang sedang bergalau ria dan beralih pada the most wanted guy of the years, uchiha bungsu sasuke. Yah tak seperti naruto yang masih bergalau ria, sasuke malah seperti tak ada masalah sama sekali, jadi SMA Konoha masih aman untuk saat ini. kiamat bisa diundur berkat sikap dingin bin beku uchiha ini.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju ruang kelas tercinta, melaksanakan tugas mulia menuntut ilmu hingga ke negeri cina bukan untuk mencari barang bajakan berkualitas tinggi. Dikarenakan untuk balas dendam pada itachi karena pernah membantai habis pasukan sehidup sematinya, tomat-tomat tercinta saat ulang tahunnya saat masih bocah dulu. Dia masih menaruh dendam dengan kelakuan tak berhati karena perasaan itachi sudah sasuke nyatakan error. Mana ada orang sayang padanya tapi kelakuannya nyiksa mulu, dasar itachi sarap.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia mendapatkan sambutan yang meriah. Dari ucapan selamat dengan background kertas-kertas kecil yang terbang disekitarnya, apa maksud teman-temannya? Perasaan dia kagak ulang tahun hari ini, dasar sinting.

Dilihatnya seluruh anak kelas 3 Sc-2 yang sedang melaksanakan selebrasi dengan camilan dan kue yang mereka santap bersama-sama dengan wajah datar. Dunia sedang menggila tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke, dan kenapa anak-anak memberikan ucapan selamat pada dirinya, bersenang-senang diatas penderitaannya huh? Tak tahu apa ia sedang galau gara-gara ulah ngambek naruto.

"oi sas." Sapa salah satu teman satu osis dengannya, bocah iklan shampo yang selalu berbicara tentang takdir.

"hn." Jawab sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"selamat sobat, takdirmu sungguh mujur bisa terlepas dari siluman rubah unyu itu haha." Kata neji menyelamati dengan wajah ceria.

"hn?" maksud lo

"kapan kalian putus? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang padaku huh, Kita patut merayakan hal ini." sambung shikamaru.

"yup, kau harus memberikan pajak double karena telah jadian juga dengan sakura." Imbuh kiba dengan wajah sumringah.

"pajak? Jadian dengan sakura? Putus?" desis sasuke marah, mulai mengerti alur situasi didalam kelasnya.

"tentu." Jawab kiba tak peka.

BRAK

Sasuke membalikkan meja guru yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang berada dibelakangnya dengan emosi, mengakibatkan suasana hening yang melanda kelas 3 Sc-2. Semua anak memasang wajah horror meja dan sasuke secara bergantian. Kagak horor gimana, meja jati yang berat banget dibalikkan dengan satu tangan.

Jangan remehkan tenaga sang bungsu keluarga uchiha satu ini, ia dapat menguasai berbagai macam martial art yang ada di dunia. Dengan kekuatannya pula ia menantang naruto duel satu lawan satu dengan imbalan yang menggiurkan masing-masing pihak, meskipun diakhir sesi naruto yang kalah dibawah kaki sasuke dengan mutlak dan mengharuskannya menuruti segala perintah sang master, termasuk menjadi kekasih sang master.

Dengan perjuangan yang begitu susah tak mungkin sasuke akan melepaskan anak rubah unyu itu begitu saja, bahkan perang dunia ninja akan ia ulangi kalau perlu. Namun apa kata teman-temannya tadi ia-putus-dengan-naruto. Hell no! Jangan harap hal itu terjadi, sampai kiamat ia akan pertahankan hubungan mereka.

"atas dasar apa kalian berspekulasi kalau kami putus huh?" tanya sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Seluruh anak terdiam syok dengan kejadian barusan. Sasuke yang mengamuk bisa disebabkan oleh dua hal saja, tomat dan naruto. Jadi apa yang membuat prince ice kita ini marah kepada mereka? Tomat? No mereka tak menyangkut pautkan tomat sedari tadi, so tomat masih aman di kebun pribadi uchiha bungsu. Lalu apa yang membuat the most wanted guy sasuke ngamuk hanya satu, absolutly the most adorable kitsune naruto saja penyebabnya.

Dengan serentak semangat 45 anak kelas 3 Sc-2 menoleh kepada sakura secara bersamaan.

"SAKURAAAAA" teriak anak satu kelas dengan wajah murka

"i-iya?" jawab sakura gugup.

"apa artikel di majalah bulanan itu benar?" tanya ino memastikan kalau artikel kalau sakura adalah pacar sasuke saat ini. kalau tidak matilah mereka, siap-siap dengan balasan terindah yang akan diberikan oleh sasuke.

"um~ " ucap sakura gugup. Mampus sasuke ada di kelas juga, kalau ketahuan menyebarkan fitnah hingga menyebabkan renggangnya hubungan duo pasangan fenomenal itu mati sudah.

"APA?" tuntut anak satu kelas.

"tidak." Ucap sakura lirih namun dapat didengar oleh anak-anak.

"MAMPUS, KELAR HIDUP KITA." Teriak kiba.

"ara~ terima kejutan kalian esok." Kata sasuke dengan nada sing-a-song.

Tinggalkan anak kelas 3 Sc-2 yang berteriak frustasi serta sasuke yang beranjak dengan seringai menyeramkan.

 **Tbc**

Haiii, kit balik dengan fic baru (lagi). Adakah sepatah-patah saran dankritik fic baru kit, gak? Serius? Ckckck jahatnya.


End file.
